


Стать лучшей

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Тогда Луччи избил ее в первый раз.
Relationships: Kalifa/Rob Lucci





	Стать лучшей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@colderwart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40colderwart).



Калифа великолепно помнила свои первые дни в качестве новобранца секретной организации CP9: ей пришлось выдержать огромное количество вступительных испытаний и заполучить целый ворох разнообразных характеристик, чтобы попасть в элитное подразделение под началом Роба Луччи. Удивительно, но ее родственные связи с одним из ведущих ассасинов – Ласки – не сыграли никакой роли. Разумеется, это не прошло мимо внимательных глаз Мирового Правительства, но она могла ручаться, что ее отец никогда за нее не просил – и статус тайного агента она заслужила своими собственными силами, знаниями и навыками. 

Ей посчастливилось работать с Луччи с самых первых дней в организации – несмотря на то, что они были почти ровесниками, он казался существенно старше и куда более зрелым, чем остальные ее коллеги. Хотя все они прекрасно понимали, с чем в действительности будет связана их работа и к чему непосредственно их готовят, на Калифу этот мужчина произвел неприятное впечатление – его внешний вид совершенно не соответствовал роду их деятельности. О том, чем занимается отец, женщина узнала довольно поздно – но в Луччи с самого начала угадывался хладнокровный убийца: невероятно красивый, безразличный и жестокий он на всех смотрел так, будто видел перед собой тухлую рыбину, не представляющую никакого интереса – и сами его движения, отточенные и быстрые, сразу выдавали его отличное владение собственным телом. Он точно знал, куда бить – и не стеснялся использовать это знание на практике.

Тогда Калифа впервые поняла, что столкнулась с непредвзятым отношением. Обычно ее непременно окружала стайка надоедливых кавалеров, пытающихся то и дело дотронуться до нее или наградить излишне красноречивым комплиментом – даже среди в общем-то равнодушных плотников Уотер 7 находились такие, что иной раз присвистывали ей вслед, но Луччи едва ли обращал на нее внимания больше, чем на вазу в главной комнате штаба. Его спокойные серые глаза никогда не задерживались на ней дольше чем нужно – ему было совершенно наплевать, кто перед ним стоял: уверенная в себе блондинка или раскрашенный актер театра кабуки. 

Возможно, именно поэтому она столь отчетливо запомнила свою первую тренировку с ним – она уже заняла место среди мужчин и не требовала к себе снисхождения. Он его и не выказывал; в то время как все ее прошлые руководители не упускали случая отпустить какое-нибудь скабрезное замечание, Луччи продолжил пересчитывать присутствующих. Откровенно говоря, Калифа с самой первой встречи относилась к нему с интересом: ее не напугали слухи о его бесчеловечности и расчетливости, которые доносились из каждого угла – пожалуй, весь штаб гудел о том, что невозможно сочетать красоту, дьявольский ум и жестокость, до которой далеко многим пиратам, но этот человек был во всех смыслах исключителен. Примечательно, что он умудрялся без особого труда управлять даже теми, кто по службе и не должен был ему подчиняться – во всяком случае, Луччи одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы заставить болтуна замолчать. Недаром он выбил себе место под солнцем – он стал одним из немногих, чей авторитет уцелел в разрушенной крепости Эниес Лобби…

– Я никого здесь не держу, – прозвучал тогда холодный голос расслабленного мужчины в черном с иголочки костюме. – Один всхлип – и я уверяю… мы с вами больше никогда не увидимся. 

Вступительная речь для тренировки оказалась удивительно короткой – и отдавала смутной угрозой: Калифа стала единственной, кто выступил вперед для спарринга. Каку, Кумадори, Джабура, Блюно и Фукуро предпочли смотреть со стороны – хотя они и догадывались, какая участь их постигнет, им было гораздо легче осознавать, что первым стал кто-то другой. 

Тогда Луччи избил ее в первый раз. 

Калифа не успела увернуться – несмотря на то, что она довольно неплохо владела ками-э и сору, эти две техники рокусики она еще не успела отточить до показателя, который их руководитель счел бы сносным. Луччи, явно устав от скучной погони, с легкостью пробил ее тэккай – и даже не подумал остановиться после первого удара. Спокойный и хладнокровный, он методично наносил ей раны своей когтистой лапой и, видя, что она едва стоит на ногах, применил сиган – тогда женщина, истекая кровью, повалилась на землю. 

Но не издала ни единого звука. 

Краем глаза она заметила, как побледнел Каку: его нельзя было назвать мягкотелым, но в выдержке он явно ей уступал… Что же там дальше произошло?.. Кажется, никто из оставшихся не сумел с первого раза показать достойную технику ками-э, а тэккай, который они с трудом ставили, оказывался по большей части бесполезен, не смог защитить даже от той атаки, которую она с легкостью отразила. Впрочем, за последнее воспоминание она уже не ручалась – все это время она просто пыталась встать, чтобы дойти до крыла, в котором располагалась ее комната. 

Ночью женщина, стиснув зубы и сдерживая слезы, отдирала от глубоких ран присохшую одежду и обрабатывала те ссадины, до которых могла дотянуться. Уродливые царапины покрывали почти всю ее спину и превратили кожу в кровавые лохмотья, которые невозможно было даже забинтовать – малейшее прикосновение к ним отзывалось болью во всем теле, и Калифе казалось, что если она еще раз дотронется до них, то обязательно упадет в обморок. Разумеется, она имела полное право дойти до госпиталя и попросить квалифицированную помощь – но отлично понимала, чем это будет чревато. Ассасины работают в «полевых» условиях – и Луччи, может быть, неосознанно, готовит их и к этому. Немногие выдерживают подобные тренировки, но те, кто хотя бы приближается к показателям, которые он считает удовлетворительными, становятся лучшими из лучших и превращаются в легенду. 

На следующее утро она снова вышла вперед. Он смерил ее высокомерным взглядом и снова жестоко избил, но сиган больше не применял – то ли потому, что не видел в ней соперника, то ли посчитал, что она его просто не достойна: ей хватило пары ударов когтей. Однако в этот раз тэккай оказался прочнее, хотя и двигалась она намного медленнее. 

– Тебе нечего здесь делать, если ты не можешь увернуться от самой простой атаки. 

Слухи не лгали – Луччи и правда оказался монстром… Как человек, как мужчина, как руководитель – и что удивительно, Калифу давным-давно перестала пугать его жестокость и кровожадность: в конце концов, ежедневные избиения и унижения уже вошли в привычку. С каждым разом их становилось меньше и меньше, она буквально чувствовала, что приближается к тому недостижимому идеалу, к которому стремилась с самых первых своих дней в CP9 – но непроницаемое бледное лицо оставалось все таким же безразличным. В его глазах она не переставала быть неудачницей – хотя действительно проделала долгий путь до одной из немногих агентесс тайной организации. Он отделался практически от всех эмоций – кроме извращенного наслаждения при виде собственной силы. Избалованный собственным могуществом, непоколебимый Роб Луччи откровенно упивался страхом, который вселял в других – и при виде обнаженной спины, располосованной его же собственными когтями, только негромко усмехался себе под нос. Он прикасался к едва затянувшимся ранам между лопаток и чуть надавливал на самый свежий порез – и при этом равнодушно резюмировал, что она легко отделалась. Он мог бы убить ее на той тренировке – поставь он пальцы на один дюйм выше. 

Он дал ей шанс стать лучшей. 

Он сделал ее лучшей – и избивал так жестоко и изобретательно, как не избивал никого. Она научилась уворачиваться от самых изощренных атак; она сбегала и пряталась позади него; она стала сильной – из дочери ассасина Ласки она превратилась в Калифу, женщину, которую боялись ничуть не меньше. 

И чего ей это стоило?.. Шрамы на всем теле затянулись только благодаря какой-то чудодейственной мази – и никто другой ей не пользовался. Впрочем, и нужды в этом особой не было: Джабура постоянно вытирал кровь под носом и сплевывал сгустки в раковину, Кумадори выл как самый заунывный юрэй и жаловался, что слишком уж сильно его оттаскали за лохматую гриву… Может, только Каку с трудом переводил дух и, унимая в первые разы дрожь в тонких пальцах, судорожно пытался дотронуться до укуса на плече. Она стала лучшей. На фоне всех их она действительно выделялась. 

Да, она не сравнялась с Робом Луччи, но, по крайней мере, заставила его себя уважать – если он вообще хоть кого-нибудь уважал. Да, после провала CP9 он, как первоклассный агент, намеревался избавиться от нее и на сей раз применить сиган по назначению, но разве не это желание она каждый раз читала в этих серых безжизненных глазах? Разве у него не проскальзывала мысль рассчитаться со всеми за неудачи его подразделения?.. Наверняка он преследовал ее не просто так – и Каку сделал своей личной собачкой исходя из собственных целей и мотивов. Роб Луччи ничего не делает просто так – это она давно поняла. 

Женщина подошла к зеркалу и внимательно посмотрела на отражение фиалковых глаз. Возле радужки они слегка потемнели, а к краям цвет наоборот несколько рассеивался и становился почти прозрачным. Негромко ухмыльнувшись, женщина поднесла к губам алую помаду. 

Калифа больше не боялась. Она уже стала лучшей. 

И эта роль ей по зубам.


End file.
